


All Is Fair In Love and Porn

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sharing, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Joel and Geoff wanted Ray for themselves but they ended up sharing the young man, that’s until Monday morning when Geoff turns on his computer and finds an interesting video from Joel Heyman himself and the young man and one word that’ll spark a porn war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Joel didn’t mean to start a war, he just wanted to scare Geoff off. They have an agreement, with Ray’s consent they share the young man. From Monday to Thursday Geoff has him and from Friday to Sunday Joel has him.  
Both men don’t want to give up on the younger man but at the same time they want the other one to back off so they can have Ray all to themselves.  
Sometimes Ray would come into work Monday morning with dark and large love bites everywhere on his body and when Ray went over to Joel’s sometimes he’d have permanent marker all over his waist and chest, mostly with Geoff’s name would little the younger man’s body.  
It was a small war between the two and Ray only got more excited by it; then the daddy kink came into the agreement then things started to heat up.  
Ray would call Geoff “Daddy” and Joel “Papa”, and this drove both men crazy with lust, to the point where Geoff would find Joel kissing Ray during the time where Ray was with Geoff or Geoff would jerk off Ray in the younger man’s apartment during the weekend. This is when Geoff and Joel would butt heads.  
Joel had enough, last night he walked into Ray blowing Geoff inside Ray’s apartment. Joel would stand there and watch till Ray finished, it was another part of their agreement, if one walks in another, you have to wait till Ray’s finished with whatever he is doing to said person.  
When Ray was done and his mouth was full of come and his eyes hazy, Joel dragged him out of his own apartment and threw him into the car and drove off to his apartment, his knuckles white as he held on to the steering wheel. His cock semi- hard and his jaw tightly clenched,  
When they got into the apartment Joel was rough and Ray would occasionally whimper “Papa” and Joel would only kiss the younger man rougher.  
By the time the younger man is pawing at his erection Joel has everything ready to get his revenge; the camera set up and ready to roll.  
Joel stips to nothing but his underwear and teases the hell out of Ray, making him moan his name and slurring out “Papa”. Joel rubs Ray till he “creams” his pants and is left there like a whimpering, moaning mess. Joel smirks as he leaves a trail of dark love bites that will last well into Monday morning.  
Joel moves Ray between his legs and asks Ray “Who makes you feel good?”  
“You J- Papa. Only you Papa.” Ray whimpers before his mouth gets stuffed with Joel’s cock.  
For some reason Joel gets horny when he knows the camera is rolling and is filming Ray withering under Joel’s touch. Joel thrusts his lips into the younger mans mouth, almost making Ray deep throat his large cock, he eases up when he sees Ray’s eyes get watery.  
After Joel finally cums because of Ray’s talented mouth and tongue, Ray cuddles beside the older man and Joel runs his fingers through the Ray’s messy hair.  
“Whose cum tastes better.” Joel asks loudly as he looks to the camera with a shit eating grin on his face.  
“You Joel, you’re tastes better than any cum, ever!” Ray squeaks out, his voice still drenched in lust.  
Joel winks at the camera and mouths to it ‘I win’.  
He didn’t expect to start a war, okay maybe a little bit.  
Monday morning came by and Geoff’s excited to have Ray all week, still smirking from Friday night. He loves it when he pisses off Joel, he knows he can’t do anything and to him it’s like dangling a mouse in front of a hungry cat.  
He signs onto his computer and checks his emails, mostly newsletters and unimportant things but one email catches his eye; it’s from Joel Heyman himself.  
Geoff opens the email and finds a video attachment, he looks oddly at it before grabbing the closest pair of headphone and jamming the end into the headphone jack. He then clicks the video file and watches it with awe, it’s Joel and Ray having sex, or at least oral sex. The whole five minute video, Geoff’s eyes are trained onto the screen and gnawing at his bottom lip as he feels himself grow hard.  
When the video ends he leans back into his chair and narrows his eyes.  
Warning shots have been fired and Geoff now needs to fire back.  
After work Geoff leads Ray to Ray’s apartment, telling the younger man he wants to try something new tonight. Ray agrees with a quick “Okay Daddy.”  
Geoff can’t help but smirk, even when they weren’t doing it he always thought of himself as a protector to the Puerto Rican.

He leans in and kisses Ray on the cheek as the younger man unlocks the door. When they get inside Geoff orders him to undress and get inside the shower then turn it on till it gets steamy. He knows he can get a camera in there easily because the younger man is basically blind without glasses on.  
Geoff puts a camcorder on the sink counter at the perfect angle to watch the two fuck each other. He wipes some steam away as he steps into the shower with the younger man.The camera gets the perfect shot of Geoff pressing Ray against the glass shower door and jacking him off as the water engulfs them both.  
Geoff catches sight of the camera and winks at it before slipping his cock in Ray’s ass, causing a flurry of curses and “Daddy”’s. Ray squeezes his eyes shut, his sight blurry from the lack of glasses and lust.  
Geoff slowly fucks the younger man against the cold shower glass. Geoff leaves Ray’s neck looking like he has really dark, and really bad chicken poxs all over his neck and shoulders.

“You’re such a good little boy, Ray. So good to daddy.” Geoff moans as he thrusts his hips deeper, hitting against the younger man’s ass.  
Ray lets out a string of groans and whimpers as he feels himself coming.  
“Daddy!” Ray yelps as he comes into Geoff’s hand then feels his legs get weak.  
Geoff holds Ray’s body up as he fucks hims a few more time before coming into the younger man’s ass. Ray lets out a struggled whine as Geoff shoots his load inside of the younger man.  
Ray slides down the shower door and onto the shower floor, water covering him. His cheeks flustered and his body covered in a mix of sweat and water.  
“Who’s a good little boy, you are. You’re my good little boy.” Geoff praises.  
Ray mewls and Geoff kneels down and kisses the younger man on the head.  
Geoff steps out and kneels down to the camcorder and winks into it then adds by mouthing ‘I win’ before stopping the recording.  
The next morning Joel goes to his desk early to find an email from Geoff; he opens it and finds a video file with a message under it saying “This means war”, Joel starts to video and sees Geoff fuck the living day lightouts out of Ray in the steamy shower.  
Ray clawing at the shower door and whimpering to Geoff. Geoff praising the younger man as he fucks him.  
Joel sits there, relaxed in his chair, his eyes narrowed into slits as he watches Ray get fucked by Geoff. Ray is his and maybe it’s going to take more than a blow job to get Geoff to back off.  
The wheels start turning in Joel’s head as he sits there, thinking about how to make Geoff back off from Ray.  
He replies to the email with a simple:

“You want war, you’ve got one.”


	2. Part 2

his video war goes on for a month and a half, Ray’s body feeling like it’s on cloud nine everytime he gets bedded by one of the two men. He is completely oblivious to the camera near by, only caring about his Daddy and his Papa but, after a month and a half he starts to take notice of the camera.  
He first notices it when Joel is fucking him from behind and he looks up to see a blinking camera on the desk.  
“Papa?” He asks.  
“Yes my good little boy.” Joel asks, lust clouding his voice.  
“Are you filming us?” He asks, his voice still little.  
“Why do you suspect that?” Joel asks, his voice losing that pleasure edge.  
“Because something it blinking over there Papa.” Ray replies.  
“I just want to show you what we look like when we have sex and it will also help Papa get through the lonely nights without his precious little boy.” Joel lies, as he thrusts in and out of the younger man.  
Ray nods and buries his head into the sheets, starting to feel himself get close.  
The following week he notices a blinking camera on Geoff’s desk as Geoff fucks him against his own desk. Geoff has Ray’s short dark hard bunched in his calloused hand, his other hand on Ray’s hip gripping it tightly. Ray’s face pressed harshly into his desk and Geoff rides him from behind.  
Ray let’s out a whimper and tries to get a better look at the camera, hoping his eyes aren’t deceiving him because his glasses are almost off of his face, making his vision extremely blurry.  
“What’s wrong baby boy?” Geoff asks, still riding Ray.  
“Wh..What’s that?” Ray asks, his voice barely above a whimper.  
Geoff slows down his pace a bit and asks “What is what, baby boy?”   
Ray attempts to nod to what he can make out as a camera.  
“That’s a camera for AWHU.”   
“Is it flashing?” Ray mumbles.  
Geoff grinds against Ray and grips tighter on Ray’s thigh  
“The video is processing onto the computer baby boy, now shh. You need your binky to calm you down.” Geoff whispers into Ray’s ear.  
“I don’t like it when you call it that.” Ray grumbles.  
“Well, if you’re my little baby then I’m going to call it that. Plus I know how much it turns you on.” Geoff explains, his voice turning into a growl near the end.  
He puts his hand from Ray’s thigh and places it tightly over his mouth before ramming into him once more, he keeps his hand fixated to the younger man’s face because it’s midday and if Ray gets loud enough everyone in the office will hear.  
Ray’s fingers dig into the desk, trying his best not to yell out as Geoff goes faster.  
By the end, Ray’s head is swimming as Geoff picks him up and lies him down on the couch before helping him with his clothes.  
Ray’s started to notice that Joel and Geoff have been acting differently, their expressions grow hard when they are around each other for non work purposes and they’ve been treating Ray differently.   
They aren’t treating the younger man in a harsh way, just different than usual. Joel has been acting more of an exbitionist, wanting to do outside of the bedroom; they almost got caught once the previous week while doing it at Joel’s desk. Geoff has been a lot more softer towards the younger man, usually giving Ray after care which included helping him into bed or getting his clothes on along with a flurry of kisses.  
Ray took it was them trying new things and seeing who can make Ray feel the best. Ray assuming they brag to each other over coffee in the mornings at the office.

A week after Ray saw or thought he saw cameras, Geoff let him into the office and asked if he could turn on his computer for him.  
Ray agreed and Geoff gave his the password to the computer. Ray sits down at Geoff’s desk and turns it on for him and waits for it to fully turn on. Once it’s on he types in the password. The thoughts of the weekend flood through his mind, Joel and him went to the local fair and Joel won him a headband with cat ears on them which only made Ray chuckle until Joel demanded he put them on and then made Ray blow him behind a couple of the booths with the headband on.  
Ray licks his lips at the memory, and idly looks at the screen and double clicks on the browser icon. When the window opens he notices an email from Joel. The subject saying ‘I told you.’  
Ray furrows his brows and clicks on the email, inside is a video. Not just any video, a video of Joel and Ray. He clicks play and turns the volume low.   
He sees himself bent over the sink of the bathroom, completely naked with his hands tied behind his back.

“Oh no.” Ray says, his eyes now trained onto the screen.  
The video progresses, Joel fucking him from behind and at one point stuffing his boxer’s into the younger man’s mouth.  
Ray remembers that experience, it was just as they were going to go to the fair and Joel came in with one of his ties in hand and a grin on his face. He bent Ray over and tied up the younger man before fucking him, which made Ray yell out profanity and the word “Papa”.  
When the video was over, Ray stared at the blacken video video and before quickly closing it and making the email unread.  
He goes back to his desk, slightly hurt by all of it. Ray didn’t mind being filmed, infact he loved the idea of being filmed and it later being used against him to do even more dirty things, he knew the two were ones to butt heads but they should’ve at least asked Ray if it was alright for them to film him getting fucked. If he knew this was turning into a porn war, he could’ve stopped it sooner.  
He quickly texts the both of them saying “Meet me at my apartment after work, I need to have a bit of a chat.” then didn’t reply to any replies he got back.  
He ignores Geoff and Joel for the whole day, not responding to their questions and not even looking at them in the eyes.  
By the end of the work day, Geoff and Ray being the only ones left in the office. Joel opens the door and walks straight to Geoff and roughly turns his chair around.  
“What did you do to him?” Joel growls, gripping the top of the chair.  
“Nothing, what did you do?” Geoff replies, instantly knowing what this is about.  
Ray turns around and looks at the two men.  
“You know I’m right here?” Ray asks.  
Joel lets go of the chair and looks a Ray.  
“Ray, you’ve been ignoring me all day. What did I do?” Joel asks, his voice slightly pleading.  
“I don’t know, maybe sending videos to each other?” Ray asks, his voice full of sarcasm.  
“Ray look-” Geoff starts before Ray cuts in “I would’ve been fine with you filming me, I just wanted to be in the know of what’s going on. Feels like you two are hiding stuff from me. We agreed to this because you both wanted me and you two were fine with me.”

Ray turns off his computer and stands up before adding “You were fine before, are you two willing to share?”  
Joel looks to Geoff and Geoff looks to Joel.   
Ray can see their internal struggle of keeping Ray but having to share or possibly losing Ray and not having to share because there won’t be any Ray to share.  
“If you guys can’t share, there’s no point in sharing me if you’re both going to be like this. Call me when you two make up your minds.” Ray says, before picking up his stuff and swiftly leaving the office.  
Once the door closes behind Ray, Joel rubs his hand along his face and grumbles “What did we do?”  
“Can we share?” Geoff asks.  
“I don’t know.” Joel replies, sitting back down.  
Once Ray gets home, anger and lust running through him. He grabs his phone, the kitty headband then heads to his expansive bed.  
He props the phone up to face the far wall where the bed is and flicks it on the camera, the red light flashing. He stands in front of the camera and says “If you two get along and are willing to share your little boy, you can have me all you want.”  
He strips off his clothes slowly, grinding his hips as he strips off his shirt and shorts. When he wiggles out of his boxers, he lies down on the bed. He winks at the camera as he puts the kitty ears on.  
He knows that both Joel and Geoff wanted to experiment with kitty ears, so why not tease the fuck out of them.  
He props up on one elbow and wraps his other hand around his hard cock and starts to pump up and down. He let’s out a groan and starts to go faster. He licks his dry lips and forces his moans to become louder. He takes his hand away for a quick second and licks it then gives another wink to the camera before pumping his cock some more. He plays the head of his cock and lets out a few meows.  
He let’s out a few more moans and meows before feeling himself getting close, his curls his sock covered toe and his movements become sloppy and his mouth is spewing out moans that he forces to be louder.  
A few more jerks and Ray let’s out a loud groans as he cums all over his hand and dick. He looks into the camera and starts slowly licking the cum off of his hand, his eyes clouded with lust and the salty taste mouth only driving his lust.  
He slowly gets up and kneels before the camera and says in his “good boy” voice “Daddy, Papa, won’t you play with me?”  
Then fishes his hand around and stops the video before picking the phone up. He sends it to Geoff and Joel before getting up with the cat ears still on and unlock the door in hopes of their arrival.  
Joel and Geoff still sitting in the Achievement Hunter office, both their phones go off signalling an email. They both grab their phones and see it’s from Ray. Joel is the first one to open the video file.

“Oh my God.” Joel says.  
Geoff instead of looking at the video file on his own phone looks at the video on Joel’s phone. They see Ray jacking off wearing those kitty ears, meowing and moaning as he cums all over himself.  
The end of the video goes back and Geoff and Joel are sitting there, wide eyed at what they just saw.  
“Did we just get invited?” Joel asks, still looking at the darken screen.  
“Yep.” Geoff replies.  
They quickly grab their stuff and book it out of the office and towards Ray’s apartment.  
Ray lounging around on his bed, the mess between his legs gone but still naked and wearing the headband.  
There’s a sharp knock on the door and Ray yells “It’s open!”  
The door opens and closes quickly and Ray sees Geoff and Joel in the doorway to his room.  
“Hi Daddy, Papa.” He greets with a smile.  
Joel and Geoff get onto the bed, Geoff climbing on top of Ray and starts kissing him feverishly.  
“No!” Ray squeaks.  
“What’s the safe word?” Geoff growls.  
“Peggle!” Ray whimpers.  
Geoff climbs off of Ray but continues to kiss his face as he lies beside him.  
“Your safe word is Peggle?” Joel chuckles, running his fingers through Ray’s hair.  
“What’s yours then, gold?” Geoff asks.  
“It’s actually stocks smart ass.” Joel corrects.  
Before Geoff could get another word in Ray shouts “Stop fighting!” in his little boy voice.  
“I’m sorry baby boy.” Geoff apologizes, kissing Ray on the lips.  
“I made that video so you two could come here and make up.” Ray explains after Geoff pulls away from the kiss.  
“We think we could share you.” Joel says, pressing a kiss to Ray’s cheek then looking up at Geoff.  
Ray looks to the two older men then says “Promise?”  
“Promise.” The two men reply.  
“Kiss.” Ray says.

“What?” Joel asks as he stops stroking Ray’s dark hair.  
“You two have to kiss, it’s the only way I know for sure that you two will keep to your promise.” Ray explains.

Geoff looks to Joel then back to Ray before saying “We’re your Daddies, you don’t tell us that to do.”  
“If it helps, let’s just do it.” Joel says.  
Geoff looks to Joel and slowly leans over Ray to Joel and finds himself softly kissing Joel. Joel quickly breaks the kiss and looks at Ray.  
Ray smiles and nods in approval.  
“You’re going to get it big time Mister.” Joel warns, tapping Ray’s nose.  
:Can we cuddle for now?” Ray asks.  
They all get snuggled under the covers, Geoff and Joel occasionally grope the naked younger man, Geoff as one point taking the ears off of Ray just to run his fingers through his hair. Joel sucking dark sloppy circles onto Ray’s neck and Geoff trails his nails down the younger man’s back, making him whine and moan.  
Ray loves the attention and is just glad that Geoff and Joel are talking again and want to be friends. He is their good little boy and he doesn’t want them to ever be mad at each other.  
After that Ray didn’t mind taking part in a tiny porn war but it would always get quickly resolved on Ray’s bed where they’d both fuck the younger man. Once more making up as friends. Ray doesn’t mind it at all, he’s just glad that his two Daddies are willing to fuck him over and over again and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
